Traditional operational amplifiers use voltage feedback. However, a current-feedback amplifier (CFB) typically has significant bandwidth and slew rate advantages over conventional amplifiers.
With a voltage feedback amplifier (VFA) in a closed loop, the error signal is a voltage. A VFA ideally has high impedance inputs, to achieve substantially zero input current, and employs voltage feedback to maintain approximately zero differential input voltage.
In a CFB in a closed loop, the error signal is a current. A CFB ideally has one high impedance input and one low impedance input. Typically, a buffer is used to force the low impedance input to have a voltage equal to the input voltage at the high impedance input plus a voltage offset. A CFB in a closed loop employs current feedback to maintain low error current at the low impedance input.